A Heart as cold as Ice
by sibiix3
Summary: As Marian appears, Regina knows that everything is over. He would not choose him over her, so she keeps doing what she always does. Running. On her way she will meet someone who has also their heart broken. I suck at summaries. Rating might change later. [OUTLAW QUEEN]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first attempt on writing a fanfiction in English, so please don't go on too hard on me. :) I have shipped these two since their first scene and OH GOD! OTP ALERT! I don't really know where this fic is going to, but I intend it to become around 10 chapters. Also the chapters probably won't be very long, but who know where my ispiration is going to lead me :)**

**xoxo Sibii :)**

* * *

"Marian," he breathed. Immediately Robin hushed across the room, wrapping his arms around her waist, softly kissing her temple. He smiled bright without thinking about anything else as he hear Roland crying out of joy, seeing his mother. He grinned at his little boy and ruffled his wild hair when looking up an watching Regina talking to Emma, not being very happy. Regina! His heart suddenly felt clumsy and his whole body fought against the urge to rush to her side. But what in the world should he say to her? Right now he had no idea what was going on with his heart. It was out of control, hard pounding in his chest. He glanced t Marian who gave him a curious look at his stressed out expression. "I... I... I am sorry... Excuse me, please," he mumbled and let go of her just as his queen made her way to the door to leave.

"Regina, wait!" he called her, louder than he had intended, causing everyone else in Granny's to quieten. He watched her shaking her head, leaving while having tears in her eyes. He sighed sadly, wanting to follow her as a hand on his arm held him back. Snow. "Give her a little time. She first has to handle it herself. Aside... you have somebody to explain a few things to, I guess..." Snow said, hinting at Marian. He nodded, thanked Snow and made his way to his wife.

She smiled softly, already knowing what must have been go on. He led himself down on the chair, not daring to look his wife in the eye.

"Marian... I..."

"I know. It's okay, Robin," she simply said, causing him to give her a shocked look. She knew? How? Was it so obvious? She just hummed in a soft tone of approval.

"When I sat in this cell, waiting for my death to come, my only wish was for you and Roland to be well. That you will find another love again. I just wanted you to be happy. Even though, I have to admit, that I am quite surprised that it is the Evil Quee..."

"Regina," he interrupted. "It is Regina now. She is no longer evil anymore. She... she really isn't. She was broken. Just as I was. And we... we helped each other to heal again. And we... we...," he stuttered. How could he say that without hurting his wife's feelings? He still loved her, of course. But he also... loved... Regina. Love. It was such a strong word. But it was the most perfect one to describe his feelings towards the former Evil Queen. She made him feel alive again.. She brought his happiness back.

"You two fell in love with each other," she completed his sentence, smiling. He nodded. "Marian, believe me. A few weeks ago it would not have been this difficult, but now...," he muttered quietly, glancing at his tattoo. They were soul mates. And he knew it was the truth. The truth in it's most shining form. But somehow he still felt guilt rush over his body. Guilty for saying he would walked through hell to be with his wife again. Because he could imagine how Regina now felt. Marian was back and of course Regina thought that he would go back to her again. And now she pushed him away by running away. She just told her how she couldn't believe that she could be happy again. With him. How scared she was when she saw him the first time in that tavern. Him and his tattoo.

"It's okay Robin, really. I love you. And I love Roland. I just want you to be happy. And I am glad you found her. She really does seem to care for you. Both of you. Otherwise she just could have pulled you away from me," she said while placing her hand on his. " Go. Find her. And make sure she is okay. I will look after our boy," she smiled.

"Are you...?"

"Yes, I am sure. And now, up with you!"

"Thank you." Robin whispered while getting up. "I... I..." His mouth couldn't form any words, so he just silently kissed her forehead for one last time. He was so thankful for her. She was an incredible woman and he really hoped she will also find her soul mate. He left the diner, cold air approaching him. Strange. A few minutes ago it was a lot more warmer than it was now. Closing the zipper of his jacket, he made his way through the town in order to find his Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, guys! I'm totally overwhelmed by your lovely reviews! Thank you for this! So here you go! A new chapter! :)**

* * *

As she left the diner she just kept walking and walking. She wanted to get as far away as she could. While she closed her coat, because suddenly it was freezing she increased her speed, now nearly running. She ran as fast as she could. The wind was blowing through her hair and she closed her eyes while running over a field. It almost felt like then, when she was much more younger. Riding her horse. Her beautiful Rocinante. On some days she really missed riding on her, feeling the wind on her face. For her it was the one thing that made her forget her troubles. Even though it was just for these few moments, they kept her sane.

When she couldn't run anymore, she stopped while breathing heavily. Slowly she opened up her eyes again. Where was she? She spun around, trying to find out where she had run to. As she turned in a half circle her eyes grew wide in astonishment. What in the world was that? Her head shaking in disbelief. A hell of an ice palace was standing right in front of her. Since when has this thing been standing here? She needed a few moments before she realized where she really had ended up. It was where Emma an Hook had fallen into the portal, traveling into the past. Her heart ached when she thought about Marian who was rescued by these two idiots. She wished they wouldn't have done that, yet she felt bad for even having these thoughts. She wasn't that person anymore who wanted other people's death for her own happiness. She also couldn't blame Emma for all of it. She just did save an innocent woman. Which made her even feel worse, because she would have been the one who killed Robin's wife. And Marian was the last one to blame. It must have been hard for her. She knew the crew methods of her guards, trying to get information. She sighed. She deserved this. All of it. After everything she had done to Snow and her kingdom, she deserved all of this pain. He first instinct, ripping her heart out, wasn't an option for her anymore. After all these years as the Evil Queen she _wanted_ to change. To be good again. To be that woman again who had saved little Snow White. She wanted to be good. She wanted this with her whole soul and she wouldn't give up on it.

But right now the pain inside if her ate her alive. She hadn't noticed that she was crying until her whole body was shaking from her sobs. She fell on her knees and just cried. She cried and cried, letting her pain out.

She didn't knew for how long she had been here until she hears footsteps. Trying to wipe away her tears, she looked up and noticed a young woman in a light blue dress, her platinum blonde hair in a braid. She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Who was that woman? Where did she come...? Of course. Goddammit, Emma! That woman was going to be the death of her. Even clumsier than her mother. The blonde was looking at her, giving her a pitiful look. Great. Just what she needed.

"Uhm.. I know... stupid question, but are you alright?" Was that even a real question? Regina fought the urge rolling her eyes and snapping at her. Instead she sniffed quietly as the unknown woman also kneeled down in front of her, her hand lying now comforting on her shoulder. "I... I'm fine," she lied. "No, you're not. I can see that. Come on, tell me." Her eyes had a soft, trustworthy expression an somehow Regina thought it might be a good idea to talk to this woman. Sometimes it's better to talk about your problems with somebody who isn't involved. "I'm Elsa, by the way," the blonde said, smiling mildly. "I'm Regina," the former Evil Queen replied. "So, Regina... Why are you so sad? What happened?"

"It... it's a long story."

"Well... I have time," Elsa answered. "And we could go into my palace to sit down," she added. For a moment Regina hesitated, thinking about Elsa's suggestion and nodded eventually. She followed her into her castle and was completely in awe as she entered the hall. It was entirely out of "Ice," she gasped. She was totally overwhelmed by the beauty of the palace as she slid and fell.

"Ugh, Ouch!" Regina squeaked surprised and held her back slightly. The pain flew away just as quick it had appeared. "Oh! I forgot. Wait!" Elsa giggled as she pointed with her forefinger at Regina's feet and her shoes transformed into ice skates. An astonished look met her face. Suddenly she looked ashamed at her hands.

"I... I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't...," she whispered. Now a curious glance hitting on her.

"You have magic." Regina sighed. Awesome. Another magical creature who could and probably will try to destroy them for whatever goddamn reason. She tried to back off, but when she saw Elsa's hurt eyes, she stopped.

"It... It's okay. It always had ended that way. People see my powers and run away," Elsa mumbled, causing Regina to feel guilty. She tried her best to move towards her, looking at her apologetic.

"Forgive me please. We just fought against the Wicked Witch. And... I'm tired of villain, trying to destroy and hurt my people," she explained while giving her a small smile which the blonde returned. She lead her guest to the icy sofa and they sat down as the former Evil Queen started freezing. Elsa again pointed at her with a finger and a blanket appeared, smiling at her.

"Aren't you freezing?" the brunette asked. "Oh no! The cold never bothered me anyways," she grinned wide.

"Well... at least until people started seeing me as an evil thin, freezing everything. I just couldn't control my powers, yet. I mean, I didn't even wanted them."

"You have been cursed?"

"No. I was born with them. But the older I got, my powers also grew. I used to play with my baby sister Ana, until one day I accidentally hit her with an ice flash. Gladly trolls saved her, but took her memories of my powers. So I had to stay away from her for her safety ever since." Elsa sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry. You miss her quite much, hm?" Elsa nodded in approval. She tried to push away the bad thoughts and looked again at Regina.

"Okay, but now back to you. What had happened that you've ended up out there crying?" She asked.

Regina's smile faded and after a few moments of silence she began to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Guuuuuys! You are so awesome! Thank you so much for your reviews! **

* * *

"Oh Regina," Elsa muttered sadly. She had told her everything. How she once fell in love with a staple boy who had been killed by her mother after she had found out about them. Her plans on revenge against Snow and how she became the Evil Queen. And finally, her attempts on changing and falling in love with a certain thief. While talking about said one and the return of his believed dead wife, she again had started crying. She cursed herself while tears were streaming down her face. Hell, how had she became such a crybaby? She should never had opened up her heart again. She wiped away the tears and sniffled slightly.

"I'm sorry... I just... It's all so... difficult."

"It's totally okay. You have been through a lot. You'll find happiness Regina, believe me. You will."

As she said this, Regina chuckled a bit, causing Elsa to give her a confused glance.

"You will brilliantly get along with Tink! You know.. the fairy", she grinned.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure!" Elsa replied laughing.

"Thank you, Elsa. For everything." The blonde answered with a small nod. Silence occurred now between the two of them, but not an awkward one. It was a rather comforting one. They sat there for a few moments until a thought hit Regina's mind.

"Can I ask you something?" the queen asked. "Of course!"

" How is it possible that you are here now? I mean, I guess you came with Emma and Hook through the portal, but they hadn't said anything, nor can I remember that I have heard of you then," she wanted to know.

"Oh well... That's also a long story," Elsa muttered. "You can tell me." Just as she took a breath before starting to talk they heard a voice crying out Regina's name. Well, actually it was just 'Gina.

Roland! Her eyes grew wide in surprise and she jumped off the sofa, getting to the little boy as fast as she could, Elsa following her.

"Roland!," she whispered, kneeling down to him an ruffle his fluffy hair. "What are you doing here, hun?," she asked worried. "Who is this, 'Gina?," the little boy skipped her question. Just as he asked, Elsa as well crouched in front of the child. "I am Elsa, cutie. And now tell us please: How did you get here? And why are you here in the first place?"

" I was looking for 'Gina! I wanted to help daddy finding her!" he explained as if it would be the most obvious thing in the world. Regina felt her broken heart melt and kissed softly his forehead. Oh he was such a sweetheart! The second she saw him together with Robin in the Enchanted Forest, she knew that this little boy will just stumble right into her heart. For a moment she had forgotten about all the pain that was aching in her heart and smiled at him.

"Okay, let's go sweetie. We're gonna bring you back to your daddy and... and mommy. Elsa, do you wanna come with us?" she questioned, hoping she would. The one of them with the power of ice of course noticed her pleading eyes and nodded. She would have to face the man she loves and his wife. She would not let her get through this all alone. Somehow she reminded her of her little sister Ana. And god, she missed her. She missed her so much. Her own heart had been broken for such a long time. Well since the day they have parted. She remembered the day Ana had left her after all. Even though she didn't even knew the whole truth. But in Elsa's eyes Ana should better hate her than knowing the truth about her powers. She had once nearly killed her. She didn't wanted to risk anything happening similar to that again. The most important thing for her was Ana to be safe and happy.

Regina's voice pulled her back to reality. She was in Storybrook now. Not in Arendale or this damned forest anymore.

"Don't do that again, love. Okay?", she whispered, gently fondling through Roland's soft hair.

"But I have my arrows!" he interrupted her, causing her to chuckle. The little boy always found a way to make her smile truly, just like his father. She took his hand and the three of them made their way to the diner, Regina had fled from a few hours ago.

"Mh... 'Gina?" his small voice chimed questioningly.  
"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why gave you gone away? Was it because of my mommy?" he asked. The queen felt a shiver running down her spine as she gasped in shock. How was it even possible that this kid knew so much?He was barely even five years old. Still out of balance, she shook her head.

"N..No, hun. Everything's alright. I just needed some fresh air," she lied, hoping he would believe her. Her glance drifted off to her new magical friend who just smiled widely.

"What?" Regina shot her a glare. Elsa replied with a bright grin.

"You two are just so cute. You and Roland. You really like him," she stated after observing the two of them for a few more minutes. "Of course I do!" The once Evil Queen answered.

"And I like you, too 'Gina!" Roland giggled and wrapped his little arms around her legs, causing her to stop walking and to stroke gently his mop of hair. Where did he learn to be such a cutie? 'Well, obviously not from his father,' she thought while remembering their time in the Enchanted Forest.

They stayed like this until Regina that they'll have to go to bring this wonderful boy back to his parents. Robin and... Marian. Just as she thought about hem every single steps she made towards them hurt. It made her feel as if her heart was on fire. It was so unbelievable painful and she never thought that she could have been stabbed in the heart like that. When she was with Daniel, it was all just rainbows and butterflies and everything in between. She loved him. She really had loved him and it had nearly killer her seeing him die, twice. And even when she had to give up Henry to save them all from Pan's curse, at least she knew that he was happy and save. Well, Robin was probably happy and save, too and that's all that mattered to her. But still... It hurt. She did not regret that she fell in love again. She was glad she did. But she wished it wouldn't had ended by now and like this. In fact, she actually wished it would never had ended. Regina looked wistful at Elsa as she spotted the diner. The woman in the blue dress replied with a sympathizing glance as they entered the little restaurant.

Suddenly all eyes were on them, including Marian. Everyone except of Robin who wasn't even there. Where the hell was he?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! A new chapter! I'm sorry that this time it took more time, but a few days ago I had hurt my hand and even now I can barely do anything with it, so I had to type with one hand and this really slowed me down . But here it is! Finally! ANd thank you for your lovely reviews. everytime I see someone has written something I'm freaking out a little bit. (ha, yeah. ****_a little bit_****..)**

* * *

"Mama! Look! I found her!" Roland exclaimed proudly and jumped up and down. He turned around, searching for his papa. As he couldn't find him, he looked up to Regina and again, hugged her legs. She softly caressed his hair, avoiding Marian's gaze. Okay, this was awkward now.

"Where have you been?" Regina heard the other woman asking. The little boy's eyes grew wide in excitement as remembered where he had found her.  
"She was in a castle! And mama! It was out of ice! Can we also have a house out of ice? Pleeeaaaseee!" The little boy begged. "Uhm... I don't think that that is possible for us... How about you and Henry drinking a hot... uhm.. What is it called again..?"

"A hot coca! Come Roland, we're gonna sit there," Henry suggested, taking the younger kid's hand and lead him to the seats a bit away from the two women. Now Regina just felt even more insecure by standing in front of Robin's wife.

"He is looking for you." Marian said mild smiling, causing Regina to look her confused in the eye. "What?" She whispered.

"I said that Robin isn't here, because he is looking for you," the former maid replied.

"Why are you saying this? Isn't it enough that you have your husband and child back? What else do you need? I know I was a bad person back there and you have every right to... but _please_... I..." she stuttered,trying to fight the tears.

"No! No, no, Regina! I... I didn't mean to," she begun, but got interrupted by a surprised Emma.

"Elsa? Like.. the Ice Queen, Elsa?" She gasped. Of course. It was so predictable that even Elsa was real. She sat with the boys and their coca as Roland, for the first time, had used the name of the Queen.

"Indeed, I am," she smiled. Just as she had said it, Regina's head turned at her direction. "You... You're a queen? Of which kingdom?" she asked curious. How did she not know that she was a queen?

"The place is called Arendale. Or at least it was called like that the last time I have been there," she answered. "Arendale? Wasn't it once... _frozen_?" Red asked, giving Roland his hot coca, causing Emma to chuckle. Of course it had been _FROZEN. _God, this fairy-tales-being-real-thing sometimes consumed all of her nerves. Especially when the woman standing in front of her looked exactly like the Elsa from the movie. She could slap herself for not realizing it in the first second when she, Roland and Regina had entered the diner.

"That's why she has been kept in the urn," Rumplestitzkin suddenly explained. As the Ice Queen recognized his voice, she turned around, smiling.

"Rumple?" she whispered baffled, causing Belle to scrutinize her from head to toe. He was _her_ husband. May she be as beautiful as she want. And may she even name him 'Rumple'. She knew she had nothing to worry for. But still, she wanted to know who this woman was and especially why she had called hm _Rumple. _

"Where do you know each other from?" She tried not to snap at him. God she was never actually jealous of any woman that was around him, but this blonde... She had to calm down. But as she met her husband's glance, she immediately smiled because of his grin. Of course he knew exactly what was going on in her head.

"Well.. that's kind of a long story," he muttered.

"He had saved my kingdom! He saved Arendale!" Elsa exclaimed.

"He did what?!" Nearly everyone in the diner asked in shock. Emma chocked on her coffee, while Red had troubles to not letting the fresh made sandwich fall down. Regina just raised her eyebrow, giving The Dark One an odd glance. Saving a whole kingdom? Him?! As she wanted to say something, the door opened and all eyes lie on the man who had just entered the diner. He looked around in confusion. Why was everyone staring at him? He started to ask what was going on as he spotted the woman he was searching for the last few hours.

"Regina! Where have you been?" he asked while making his way to her, smiling as she came towards him, only to watch her leaving the diner again. He knew this time he couldn't just let her go again and decided to follow her.

He found her sitting on a bench trying to catch her breath. Feeling guilty he sat down next to her. She didn't ran away. Just looked down to her hands, avoiding his eyes.

"Please. Go back to your family," she plead silently.

"I will," he replied. Wow. Great. Was that everything he wanted to do? To hurt her even more? She couldn't get herself up, instead tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

"But you are a part of my family, too Regina," he added, causing her to look puzzled at him. "What?" She whispered, eyes growing big. He gently wiped the tears away and cupped her cheek with one hand, the other one resting on her back.

"Regina... Of course I still love Marian. She's Roland's mother. And I'm glad that she's alive. But when I'm with you... I.. I can't describe it. I just.. I feel like I'm home. I_ love_ you. And Roland also really likes you," he smiled softly. But Regina just shook her head.

"How?" she breathed. "How can you even say that you love me when I'm the one being responsible for your wife's death? I've destroyed your life," she cried, trying to free herself from his arms, but he just held her tight.

"But she's here. You didn't kill her," he tried to calm her. "But only because Little Miss Swan had saved her from..? Oh yeah, right, me!" She finally managed detach herself from the thief, standing now in front of him.

"Robin, I'm not good for you," she said, her voice cracking as she walked away again.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave me a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeelloo! I know you had to wait very long, but I finally did it! Here's a new chapter! But please, I would really be happy if you would leave me a review so that I know what is good and what could be better. For the last chapter weren't a many reviews as for the ones before. Okay, here you go! And I promise the next chapter will have a bit more Outlaw Queen than this one, but I found Elsa's story needed to be explained (or at least my story for her :) ) **

* * *

As the day went by nobody had seen Regina for more than ten minutes outside her house. She didn't wanted to see anyone, especially Emma. She knew that it wasn't her fault, that she just wanted to do what's right. But that didn't help her now. The only thing that made her feel better, even though it's just a little bit, was that she knew he would be happy. But this didn't mean that she needed to see the happy family constantly. So she hid. The only two persons that she let in were the Ice Queen and the green fairy. Last one rushed to her instantly when she heard about the news.

So the three of them sat on the Queen's sofa, watched movies and ate ice cream which Elsa made in all creations they have liked. Regina was glad that she had those two as her friends. They talked and talked until they had nothing to say. They cried and cried until no tear could form in their eyes anymore. And they ate Elsa's ice cream until they were so full that they could barely move.

And of course, they found the alcohol.

So their evenings usually ended up with them giggling from the wine, crying from the pain they have lived through and talking about god and the world.

But this evening was different. Elsa was somehow more quiet than usually. She didn't ate much of the ice, but drank more of the wine. The other two of them exchanged looks and then sat next to her. Each one at one side.

"Elsa? What's wrong, hun?" The fairy asked concerned. "It's... It's nothing," she lied."It's never nothing," Regina stated.

"Come on, tell us," Tink said.

She looked unsure between the two women. She didn't wanted them to think bad of her.

"I... don't think that..."

"Elsa, please. You can talk to us! We won't judge you," Tink promised. The blonde nodded slightly.

"Today's my sister's birthday..." she muttered, her head hanging low.

"Oh..." The other two muttered in unison.

"It's just... I miss her. I miss all the times we had. The last time we were purely happy was on her birthday. The day after the accident happened," she mumbled.

"What happened after that?" Regina asked, giving her a comforting smile. In that moment she again realized what a luck she had by meeting the two who care as much about her as she does about them. She knew that it would only be fair to tell them.

"I hid. The kind and queen tried their best for the both of us, even though closing the gates of the castle was probably not the best idea. But they meant well. They tried their best. Well, the best they could when discovering that one of the girls they have welcomed into their family has magical powers," she said, but was interrupted by the green fairy.

"They... weren't your real parents? What happened before? How did they found you two?"

"We lived with our mother in Sherwood Forest. But actually she didn't wanted us. One day the three of us went deep into the forest. I don't even remember why. I just know that Ana and I got lost. We walked for days until we finally had reached a small marketplace. We tried to get something to eat, but got caught. The owner wanted to punish us, but a woman approached us and payed for our two apples. She noticed how hungry we must have been and invited us for dinner. We followed her and were shocked when we entered the castle," she continued.

"It was the queen!" Regina breathed. Elsa nodded with a smile.

"When we sat on the dinner table, we almost ate everything that found its way on our plates while answering the king about our origin. After the dinner he and the queen talked about us, asking a few moments later if we want to stay with them. We nodded overwhelmed and hugged them happily," Elsa recounted. Breathing deeply she tried to prepare herself for the next part which was going to be the hardest to talk about. It was all full of loneliness, anger and fear. All those years she tried to conceal, not to feel. Not to let anyone else know how she felt. Alone, even while standing in a crowd of people. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders, realizing they belong to the fairy and the queen who already had a place in her heart. Another moment passing, she used to concentrate on her past while hoping that the pain will go away or at least weaken after she had told them about what had happened.

"After the accident I decided to hide. I was so afraid that I could hurt Ana again that I locked myself in my room, avoiding her completely. And then, one day our parents were going on a trip to another kingdom. But... their ship.. it... it got into a heavy storm, sinking with them," she said quietly, blinking away a little tear which had dared to appear in her eyes. Tink gave her a tissue while Regina gently rubbed over her back. Elsa could just smile about the fact that her friends were so caring. She only knew this from her sister and her parents, the king and queen.

"The weeks went by and one day we had an enormous fight. She was tired of me pushing her away, even though she didn't knew that I just did that for her own safety. We came to the point where one word could decide everything and eventually, she left. She left because she couldn't handle my.. coldness anymore. If she knew how right she actually was... We haven't seen each other until my coronation. Of course I had invited her and when she arrived I found out that she had returned to our mother who had two other daughters by then. She hadn't been interested where Ana had been or where I was until she found out that I will be queen. I was afraid of seeing my baby sister again after all this time, but when we actually met we just talked and laughed. She told me everything that had happened in the past years and how mean our mother still was. But then she introduced me to a young man she had fallen in love with. His name was Will and they had planned to run away from my mother. I didn't really got the part with that strange mirror, but I was happy for her. She had found someone who could made her happy and that's all I wished for."

"But if everything went good, why did you freeze your kingdom?" Tinkerbell asked curios.

"Well... because of my mother," she said, feeling sick to her stomach when thinking about this woman so that she again needed another moment to calm down.

"After Ana and Will have left, she wanted to visit me. She begged to me let her and her daughters live with me in the castle, but I told her that I have to think about it. But she just freaked out, because I didn't immediately said yes to it. She called me a disgrace of a daughter and that even Anastasia had run away from me. That she even got back although she hated her. I couldn't control myself, threw my hands up in the air and a wall out of ice just rose between us. She stared at me, surprised and terrified. The next thing she did was running away, screaming what a monster I was. I ran after her, but when I got outside, everything was frozen an I just realized that I was the one responsible for it."

"It was because of your mother... Your emotions took over and your magic froze everything." Regina concluded.

"It's not that I wanted to freeze everything! It just.. happened. People came to my castle, pleading me to unfreezing Arendale. But I didn't knew how! I read every single book in our library, but found no help until one day I found something about an imp called Rumplestiltskin," she explained, causing Tink ans Regina to chuckle a bit as she just called the Dark One an imp.

"So when I found him, I begged him to help me."

"Rumplestiltskin doesn't just help people. Or at least not then," Regina said.

"Yes, that's right. He wanted to make a deal, but thought that I have nothing that he could possibly want. And then I asked if he never lost someone he love and for whom he would do anything possible to be good. And suddenly he turned around to the books in order to help me!"

"Bae," Tink whispered. Regina nodded.

"Who?"

"His son, Baefire. He had lost him," the fairy explained.

"Oh... That's why he..." The Ice Queen muttered.

"Well..he looked through his books and found a spell..."

"But you had to pay the price for it," the brunette mumbled not surprised.

"He tried his best. He even looked for another spell, but I hold him that it was okay. I will pay the price. Anyways I had nobody else, so it was fine for me. Then he told me that my magic and I had to be bottled up in a special urn. An urn he already possessed. He used the spell, letting Arendale thaw and imprisoned me into the urn," she ended her tale, leaving the other two women speechless for a moment. She had actually agreed to being kept in an urn for so many years. She wasn't even angry. She was glad that everyone was alright. They couldn't really say anything until a loud 'SWOOSH' interrupted their thoughts, followed by some cursing.

"What was that?" The blonde queen whispered surprised.

"Sounds like a... like a portal." The other queen muttered as the three of them walked outside to whomever had appeared in their world.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? :) Leave me a few words :)**


End file.
